


Художник

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Remerson, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: Каждый раз, когда он видел Барретта и приближался к нему, у Ремингтона возникало ощущение опасности. Словно перед ним было безумно красивое, но смертельно ядовитое существо. Но поскольку никаких рациональных объяснений у этих тревожных ощущений не было, а тянуло его к Эмерсону с непреодолимой силой, Ремингтон продолжал преследовать свою цель с маниакальным упорством.





	Художник

**Author's Note:**

> First published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5766418

«…вчера полиция официально подтвердила, что убийство начинающей модели Вероники Карр, совершенное в прошлую пятницу, по почерку идентично убийствам, которые приписываются серийному маньяку, получившему прозвище „Скульптор“. Это уже третья подобная трагедия, произошедшая в Нью-Йорке за последние три месяца. Напоминаем, что во всех случаях жертвами неизвестного маньяка становились молодые манекенщицы. Всем трем девушкам было перерезано горло, но иных прижизненных увечий или следов насилия обнаружено не было. Однако после смерти их тела были обескровлены и подверглись частичному расчленению. Им также были приданы позы, которые, по мнению экспертов, должны напоминать классические скульптурные и живописные произведения. У полиции пока нет никаких…»

Ремингтон отбросил газету и, стараясь отогнать неприятные ощущения от прочитанного, обвел взглядом просторное помещение со стенами из красного кирпича и высоким потолком. Но его взгляд не задержался ни на стоящих поодаль усилителях и барабанной установке, ни на сидевшем напротив него в старом кресле с порванной в нескольких местах кожаной обивкой Себастьяне. Неприятные мысли отказывались испариться так быстро.

— Черт знает что такое, прямо какие-то «Приключения доктора Лектера в Нью-Йорке», — пробормотал он вслух, но разговаривая при этом скорее сам с собой.

Поэтому и Себастьян, хотя и слышал его слова, продолжил, ничего не отвечая, перебирать струны и подкручивать колки на своей гитаре.

Сам Ремингтон не знал и никогда лично не встречал ни одну из жертв. Но последняя убитая девушка работала в том же модельном агентстве, что и Лесли, которая уже успела позвонить ему, чтобы поистерить на тему «как же это ужасно». Но в конце она довольно спокойно прибавила, что «Ники, вообще-то, всегда была та еще потаскушка и связывалась с кем попало, а потому я не удивлена…». И все-таки это было реально ужасно, если всерьез об этом задуматься.

Ремингтон решительно встряхнул головой. Он не собирался сейчас всерьез думать о мертвых моделях. И без того последние месяцы все в Нью-Йорке только и говорили, что об этих убийствах. Надоело. У Ремингтона сейчас были дела поважнее. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, возрастом и состоянием обивки аналогичного креслу, в котором сидел Себастьян, и постарался принять расслабленный и безучастный вид. А потом заговорил, уже конкретно обращаясь к Себастьяну и старательно следя за тем, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более равнодушно:

— Так ты пойдешь со мной сегодня вечером на ту выставку, о которой я тебе говорил? Там должно быть интересно.

Не поднимая взгляда на Ремингтона, Себастьян усмехнулся.

— Там должно быть интересно или там должен быть ОН? — на этом местоимении Себастьян сделал особое ударение.

— Кто? — процедил сквозь зубы Ремингтон. Он прекрасно знал, кого Себастьян имеет в виду. И он даже знал, что Себастьян знает, что он знает, кого Себастьян имеет в виду.

— О, не прикидывайся. Или ты просто хочешь лишний раз услышать, как звучит его имя? Окей, я скажу: Эмерсон Барретт, — это имя Себастьян произнес, закатывая глаза и с жеманным придыханием, а затем ехидно засмеялся.

— Данциг, иди к черту! — огрызнулся Ремингтон, складывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь в сторону, поджав губы.

Ему было досадно, что его равнодушный тон не сработал, и теперь ему придется выслушать очередную порцию насмешек. А еще досаднее от того, что Себастьян был прав: Ремингтон в гробу видал все эти художественные выставки со всей этой заумной публикой, хотя последние недели старался не пропустить ни одной — его интересовали работы только одного художника, а еще больше, сам художник.

Это случилось месяца два назад. И на ту выставку его затащила Лесли — ей понадобилось попасть в фотоотчет с какого-нибудь модного и интеллектуального мероприятия. Но потом она, судя по всему, решила, что прикид Ремингтона, состоящий из его единственной кожаной куртки, старой жилетки, надетой на голое тело, густой черной подводки на глазах и взъерошенных волос, не слишком вписывается в концепцию мероприятия. А потому она куда-то слиняла, смешавшись с толпой и предоставив Ремингтона самому себе. Ловя на себе недоуменные взгляды разодетой во все лучшее сразу публики, он прогуливался по залам с тусклым общим освещением, темно-серыми стенами и ярко подсвеченными картинами на этих стенах, стараясь сохранить презрительно-высокомерное и безучастное выражение лица. Он и в самом деле не понимал, как кто-то может захотеть смотреть на то уродство, что здесь висело. Но тут его взгляд упал на одну картину, и, моментально забыв о своей роли циника, Ремингтон быстро направился к ней. Он стал с увлечением разглядывать многочисленные детали, созданные черными линиями на белом полотне, и ему даже показалось, что холст начинает затягивать его в созданное на нем пространство…

— Тебе нравится? — раздался за спиной чей-то мягкий голос, прерывая вызванное картиной наваждение.

Ремингтон повернулся. И тут же оказался во власти нового, гораздо более сильного наваждения. Ему показалось, что его сердце с силой ударилось о ребра и замерло. Он был не в силах сделать ни вдоха. И ведь он не увидел ничего такого особенного. Перед ним просто стоял молодой парень лет двадцати, не старше, с ясными, словно светящимися, глазами и слегка спутанными прядями длинных каштановых волос, спадавших на его лицо. Но Ремингтон был готов поклясться, что он в жизни еще не видел такой красоты. Ему даже почудилось, что его окружает некая мерцающая мистическая дымка. Конечно, может быть, что все дело было в необычном освещении этих залов и в том, что Ремингтон с утра ничего не ел, зато уже успел выпить на этой выставке пару бокалов халявного шампанского. Или в том, что этот парень был одет еще более необычно, чем сам Ремингтон. До крайности странная шляпа, напоминавшая старинный цилиндр, многочисленные ожерелья, обвивавшие тонкую длинную шею, слегка пожелтевшая белая рубашка с длинными рукавами и кружевными манжетами, то ли специально, то ли от старости в нескольких местах порванная по швам, что открывало взгляду изящные белые, как у мраморной статуи, плечи. Да, все это могло создать ощущение, что он не принадлежал здешней реальности. И Ремингтон, как завороженный, продолжал смотреть на него, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Так тебе понравилась картина? — улыбнувшись, парень повторил свой вопрос.

Нужно было срочно что-то говорить.

— О, да. Очень. Это… — Ремингтон был сейчас не в силах думать логически, поэтому просто старался облечь в слова свои ощущения. — Словно здесь есть не только глубина пространства… но есть движение и вглубь времени. Или это путешествие вслед за движением сознания художника. Как-то так…

Парень удивленно приподнял брови.

— Да. Именно такой эффект и ставился здесь целью, — произнес он.

— И это очень интересное сознание. Хотел бы я познакомиться с этим… — Ремингтон быстро оглянулся к висевшей рядом с картиной табличке. — С этим Эмерсоном Барреттом.

— Что ж, твое желание легко исполнить. Эмерсон Барретт — это я. А как твое имя?

— О черт… Ты?! Я… Ремингтон, Ремингтон Лейт… Ты художник? — Ремингтону захотелось ударить себя за то, что он так нелепо и неожиданно для него самого запинается и мямлит.

— Очень приятно, Ремингтон Лейт, — ответил Эмерсон, улыбаясь. — Да, я художник. А что тебя удивляет?

— Не знаю. Наверно, мне казалось, что всем художникам лет за сорок, и они носят черные водолазки, темные солнечные очки и странные парики, — Ремингтон уже начал немного приходить в себя.

— Это ты думаешь об Энди Уорхоле. А вот меня в одной рецензии назвали «новым Ричардом Гамильтоном». Что ты об этом скажешь?

— А кто был старым Ричардом Гамильтоном? — Ремингтон сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову, и тут же захотел провалиться сквозь землю, поняв, что он обнаружил свое полное невежество в вопросах искусства.

Эмерсон тихо рассмеялся.

— Это замечательно, что ты не один из этих высоколобых так называемых ценителей. Я наблюдал за тобой. Ты ходил с таким скучающим видом, а потом так неподдельно искренне заинтересовался моей работой. Мне это очень приятно. Для настоящего художника самым ценным является живой отклик в душе обычного зрителя, а не мнение профессионального критика.

— Ну, вообще-то я музыкант, — Ремингтону захотелось реабилитироваться за свой прокол, а еще ему не понравилось слово «обычный» по отношению к себе.

— Правда?

— То есть, начинающий музыкант. Мы как раз работаем над нашим первым альбомом, — теперь Ремингтон оправдывался уже за, как ему казалось, излишний пафос своего предыдущего заявления. Да что с ним сегодня такое? Куда девалась его непревзойденная самоуверенность?

— Я очень люблю музыку. И меня восхищают люди, способные ее создавать. А что ты…

— Мистер Барретт, — раздался поблизости неприятный женский голос.

Ремингтон увидел какую-то тетку, чей бейдж красного цвета свидетельствовал о том, что она один из организаторов выставки.

— О, меня ждут и мне надо идти, — проговорил Эмерсон, улыбаясь и с нотками легкого разочарования в голосе. — Было очень приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся, Ремингтон Лейт.

Черт, уж Ремингтон постарался, чтобы они снова встретились, и не раз. Как только он в тот день добрался до компа, то тут же прошерстил весь интернет в поисках информации о своем новом знакомом. Правда, он не нашел ничего, кроме пары совсем свежих рецензий, касающихся исключительно его работ, а не его самого. Зато нашел имя Барретта в списках других выставок, на открытия которых он всеми способами старался попасть. Пару раз он брал с собой на эти выставки Себастьяна. И пока сам он выжидал возможности заговорить с Эмерсоном, поручал Себастьяну разузнать в местной тусовке побольше информации о нем. Эти действия принесли не многим больше результатов, чем поиски в интернете. Говорили, что Барретт приехал в Нью-Йорк недавно, откуда-то из Европы, и что у него очень богатые родители, но что он скрывает свое настоящее имя, поскольку семья не одобряет его род занятий. Но все это были только слухи, поскольку Эмерсон ни с кем близко не общался. Ремингтону самому удавалось поговорить с ним не дольше нескольких минут за вечер, но ему казалось, что Эмерсон всегда рад его видеть. А впрочем, это мог быть и самообман, непроизвольное стремление выдать желаемое за действительное. Ведь сам Ремингтон с момента их встречи был всецело одержим Эмерсоном, мог думать только о нем и том, как ему снова его увидеть.

И в то же время каждый раз, когда он видел Барретта и приближался к нему, у Ремингтона возникало ощущение опасности. И это было очень сильное ощущение. Словно перед ним было безумно красивое, но смертельно ядовитое существо. Ремингтон не находил этому объяснения. Дело не могло быть только в том, что ему впервые в жизни таким вот образом — самому себе-то зачем врать — нравился парень. Он был человеком без тупых предрассудков, это был Нью-Йорк, да и вообще — двадцать первый век на дворе. Чего уж так сильно переживать по этому поводу? Тем не менее, какой-то иррациональный инстинкт пытался докричаться до сознания Ремингтона, что ему стоит держаться как можно дальше от этого Эмерсона Барретта. Может быть, дело было в том, что взгляд Эмерсона, хотя он сам никак не мог быть старше Лейта, иногда напоминал взгляд человека, которому лет сто, а то и больше. Но Ремингтону могло так казаться просто потому, что Барретт был явно гораздо более образован и начитан, чем он сам. Может быть, он и в самом деле был из какой-нибудь богатенькой европейской семейки со всякими там традициями. Хрен поймешь этих европейцев. В общем, поскольку никаких рациональных объяснений у этих тревожных ощущений не было, а тянуло его к Эмерсону с непреодолимой силой, то Ремингтон посылал эти ощущения куда подальше и продолжал преследовать свою цель с маниакальным упорством.

— Ну, не злись, — Себастьян прервал размышления Ремингтона. — Если это сможет поднять тебе настроение, то ты ему тоже нравишься.

— Отвали, я тебе сказал, — снова огрызнулся Ремингтон, но не смог удержаться от вопросов. — Серьезно? Почему ты думаешь, что я ему нравлюсь? Он всегда обменивается со мной всего лишь парой фраз за вечер.

Себастьян усмехнулся.

— Вот именно: он с тобой разговаривает. А мог бы всё время потратить на всяких там журналистов и владельцев галерей. От тебя-то ему никакой практической пользы… Вот только не могу понять, чего это тебя потянуло на субтильных юношей с нечесаными волосами и одевающихся а-ля «из бабушкиного сундука».

— Заткнись! Он прекрасно выглядит… — Ремингтон осекся. — То есть… Мне все равно, как он выглядит. Он меня интересует только как личность. Мне нравится его творчество.

— Ага, конечно. Еще недавно самым высоким искусством, которое тебя интересовало, были комиксы и фильмы Тима Бертона. А теперь ты у нас завсегдатай арт-тусовки, таскаешь сюда все эти арт-журнальчики с непроизносимыми названиями, — Себастьян кивнул на журнальный столик, стоящий между ними. — Думаешь, это поможет тебе стать знатоком современного искусства и поддерживать беседу?

— Надо же с чего-то начинать. И вообще, надо же как-то развиваться.

— Развиваться-то надо. Только я что-то не замечаю, чтобы ты эти журналы особо увлеченно читал.

— Да там какая-то хрень одна, — фыркнул Ремингтон.

— Вот я и говорю: интересует тебя вовсе не искусство. Блин, Лейт! Вот ты реально с жиру бесишься. На тебя такие девицы западают. Взять ту же Лесли. И при этом еще не ты, а она тебя пасет, других баб от тебя отгоняет. А ты тем временем…

— Отвали… Короче, ты идешь со мной на выставку или нет?

— Извини, не могу. Иди с Лесли, она не откажет. А мне сегодня вечером должно повезти в плане секса. И я не так избалован вниманием моделей, как некоторые, чтобы пренебрегать такими шансами даже ради самой крепкой мужской дружбы. Зато территория на эту ночь полностью в твоем распоряжении. Приводи сюда, кого хочешь. Хочешь Лесли, ну, а если сбудутся твои заветные мечты… — Себастьян многозначительно приподнял одну бровь, а затем рассмеялся.

— Бля, Данциг, не перестанешь меня доставать, я тебе как-нибудь в еду мышьяк подсыплю, я тебе обещаю.

— Ты сначала купи эту еду, тогда я с удовольствием ее съем даже с мышьяком. И вообще, — голос Себастьяна стал серьезнее, — Ты бы лучше не за бледными художниками гонялся, а уже нормально помог бы мне искать нам новых музыкантов.

— Что, думаешь, Стив окончательно от нас свалил? — Ремингтон нахмурился, припоминая, что они и в самом деле последний раз репетировали недели две назад.

— Конечно, блин, окончательно! Да и хрен бы с ним: все равно его музыкальное мышление и способности годились только для примитивного поп-рока. Не в нем дело. А в том, что найти людей, которые поверили бы в твои оригинальные идеи и смогли бы их качественно воплотить, не так-то просто. Нам уже скоро к записи надо приступать, а у нас еще даже материала нормального недостаточно. И музыкантов: ты да я, да мы с тобою.

— Но ты-то в нас веришь?

— Я-то верю: и в нас, и в тебя, и в то, что надо стараться делать что-то новое и уникальное, а не копировать текущий мейнстрим. Вот только я не думаю, что на нашем лейбле люди столь же верующие. И если через два месяца мы в полной боевой готовности не окажемся в студии, то они не только разорвут с нами контракт, но еще и аванс обратно потребуют. А его мы, я тебе напоминаю, уже весь потратили на то, чтобы жить в этих королевских апартаментах.

Ремингтон снова окинул взглядом помещение, служившее им с Себастьяном одновременно и квартирой, и репетиционной базой. Оно выглядело как самый настоящий богемный нью-йоркский лофт и находилось в самом настоящем здании бывшей фабрики. Именно о такой творческой обстановке Ремингтон мечтал, когда они с Себастьяном еще учились вместе в Канаде. Пусть и располагалось это здание не на Манхеттене, а в районе, который был той еще помойкой с проблемной криминальной обстановкой. Их с Себастьяном эти проблемы не касались: у них все равно было нечего красть, кроме не самых дорогих музыкальных инструментов, а еще косметики и бижутерии Ремингтона, которые большей частью были… эмм… скажем так, позаимствованы им у Лесли. Остальная часть косметики и бижутерии была позаимствована им еще у Кейси — предшественницы Лесли на посту его официальной подружки. И все равно, даже в этом нищебродском районе стоимость аренды помещения была выше, чем они с Себастьяном могли себе позволить. Черт, и в самом деле было пора браться за ум и всерьез возвращаться к работе… Но только не сегодня. Сегодня Ремингтон идет на выставку.

Поневоле пришлось взять с собой Лесли. И хотя она и в самом деле была лакомым кусочком, Ремингтон не испытывал к ней никаких особо теплых чувств. Но утешал свою совесть тем, что и Лесли, как он считал, не была в него влюблена. Скорее всего, она, мечтая стать новой Кейт Мосс, решила выбрать себе в качестве бойфренда «плохого мальчика» из рок-музыкантов. И сделала ставку на Ремингтона, пока он еще не стал звездой и к нему можно было подобраться. Ремингтону это льстило: в Нью-Йорке были тысячи начинающих музыкантов, но мало кто из них мог похвастаться отношениями с уже довольно успешными моделями. В общем, это был честный взаимовыгодный бизнес-секс-союз — и ничего личного. И Ремингтон очень надеялся, что она и на этой выставке потеряется где-нибудь в местах скоплений фотокамер и не будет сильно мешать его истинным планам.

Но, как назло, все получилось иначе. Камер, журналистов, да и просто публики было хоть отбавляй, но Лесли ни на шаг не отходила от Ремингтона, держала его под руку, обнимала за шею. Неужели он сегодня так уж стильно выглядел, или ей так не хватало их совместных снимков? Он уже несколько раз встречался глазами с Эмерсоном, но пытаться заговорить с ним в присутствии Лесли для Ремингтона было немыслимо. Наконец, ему удалось улизнуть от нее, пока она что-то чирикала в микрофон одной из журналисток светской хроники. Он принялся поспешно отыскивать Барретта. Ему повезло. Эмерсон был один и даже, заметив, что и Ремингтон свободен, сам пошел ему навстречу. Но в этот момент Ремингтон услышал у самого своего уха: «Котик, куда это ты от меня сбежал?» — и ему на плечо легли пальцы с длинными наманикюренными ногтями. Опять эта Лесли повисла на нем и стала с любопытством поглядывать на остановившегося неподалеку Барретта. Ремингтон непроизвольно дернулся, стряхивая ее руку со своего плеча. Он, конечно, тут же пожалел об этом, потому что это действие было нелепым и подозрительным, и Эмерсон его заметил, да и Лесли тут же громко спросила обиженным тоном:

— Котик, что с тобой?

— А, нет, ничего… Слушай, детка, будь умницей, сгоняй-ка организуй нам коктейли.

— Ну, хорошо, — ответила Лесли, хлопая длиннющими накладными ресницами.

— Вот и молодец, жду тебя, — сказал Ремингтон, разворачивая Лесли в противоположную от Эмерсона сторону и, для придания ей большей скорости, слегка шлепая ее по заду.

Ремингтон успел заметить, что Барретт проводил удаляющуюся Лесли таким ледяным взглядом, что в нем тут же вновь вспыхнуло знакомое ему чувство серьезной и близкой опасности. Но это ощущение оказалось мимолетным, да и взгляд Эмерсона тут же принял свое обычное, мечтательно-отрешенное, выражение, которое так зачаровывало Ремингтона.

— Рад тебя сегодня видеть, — сказал Эмерсон, наконец-то приблизившись и улыбаясь своей мягкой улыбкой. — Ты ведь еще не собираешься уходить?

— Э… нет. А что?

— Мне давно хотелось пообщаться с тобой более обстоятельно, чем нам это обычно удается. Но у меня тут еще дела где-то на час, зато потом я буду совершенно свободен.

— О, да… конечно… — сердце Ремингтона заплясало от радости. Его прекрасный Эмерсон хочет с ним пообщаться. Это же супер! И Ремингтон даже не подумал о том, куда он ради этого сплавит свою Лесли.

— А ты бы пока пообщался с журналистами. Тебе, как музыканту, надо к этому привыкать, да и свою узнаваемость надо постоянно повышать и поддерживать.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — усмехнулся Ремингтон.

— Отлично, — сказал Барретт и совершенно неожиданно буквально толкнул Ремингтона под объективы находящейся неподалеку от них группы телекамер.

Не успел Ремингтон опомниться, как у него под носом оказался чей-то микрофон и послышался вопрос о том, что он думает о сегодняшнем мероприятии…

…Ремингтону показалось, что прошло уж точно не меньше часа, прежде чем он смог выбраться из всей этой толпы журналистов с камерами и публики, лезущей в эти камеры, вконец задолбавшись отвечать на вопросы о том, что же он такого особого думает о сегодняшнем мероприятии и кто он, собственно, сам такой. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он отыскивал взглядом Барретта или, хотя бы, Лесли, которая неизвестно куда пропала, когда не надо — она бы лучше справилась со всеми этими репортерами. Лесли он так и не нашел, зато наконец-то увидел Эмерсона, что обрадовало его гораздо больше. Приближаясь к нему, Барретт разговаривал по сотовому. Ремингтона удивило выражение его лица — такого он раньше у него еще не видел. Сейчас Барретт напоминал расчетливого и бездушного дельца с Уолл-стрит, привыкшего ворочать миллионами и не интересующегося ничем, кроме денег. Ремингтон смог расслышать последние слова, произнесенные сухим приказным тоном:

— Вы меня хорошо поняли? Все должно быть готово не позднее полудня. Да, прекрасно.

Эмерсон убрал телефон и посмотрел на Лейта. Выражение его лица снова изменилось, взгляд снова стал меланхолично-поэтическим, что шло ему гораздо больше.

— Здесь уже становится скучно, — произнес Эмерсон. — Может быть, прогуляемся?

Конечно, почему нет.

Выйдя на ночную улицу, оба первым делом закурили, с наслаждением затягиваясь после вынужденного никотинового воздержания во время пребывания на выставке. Не имея никакой конкретной цели, они, не спеша, пошли в одном из множества возможных направлений. Первое время они обменивались несущественными замечаниями, касающимися сегодняшней и предыдущих выставок, на которых они встречались. Потом, обведя глазами окружавшие их высокие здания и остановив свой взгляд на Лейте, Барретт произнес с улыбкой:

— Мне нравится Нью-Йорк. Я уже давно хотел побывать в Новом свете. И пока что я не разочарован.

— Где ты хотел побывать? — не понял его Ремингтон.

— Что? Ах, да, — усмехнулся Эмерсон. — В США, я хотел сказать.

— Так ты и в самом деле приехал из Европы?

— Да, я родом из Англии. Но Европа мне уже надоела. Да и искусство динамичнее развивается сейчас здесь.

— А как ты начал им заниматься?

Ремингтону давно хотелось узнать что-то более конкретное из биографии Эмерсона, но он, хотя и отвечая на вопросы, всегда умел избегать конкретных фактов. Не стал исключением и новый ответ.

— Трудно сказать. Просто, когда ты уже столько всего знаешь и столько всего повидал, то тебе становится невыносимо скучно. В мире не так уж много чего-то нового, что по-настоящему достойно внимания, а люди, которые способны по-настоящему заинтересовать, встречаются еще реже. И начинаешь чувствовать себя как какой-нибудь римский император, который уже не знает, чем себя развлечь: то ли этот самый Рим спалить, то ли засыпать кого-нибудь насмерть лепестками роз. А занятия искусством помогают справляться со скукой более гуманными способами.

— Что? Ты так себя чувствуешь? В этом возрасте? Тебе в самом деле настолько скучно? — Ремингтон был по-настоящему удивлен.

— Не сейчас, — Эмерсон как-то по-особенному улыбнулся Ремингтону.

— Может быть, и этому Скульптору тоже просто скучно? — Лейту почему-то вспомнилась прочитанная утром заметка в газете. — Ну, знаешь, этот убийца, о котором все сейчас говорят.

— Да, конечно, знаю, — ответил Барретт и продолжил говорить так, словно сам давно размышлял над этим вопросом. — Но тут ведь могут быть разные причины. Не все убийцы убивают, потому что им этого хочется. Для кого-то это может являться просто необходимостью. Это как если бы кто-то попал на необитаемый остров, и под рукой у него оказалась какая-нибудь зверушка, то каким бы любителем животных он ни был, он бы свернул ей шею, чтобы не умереть от голода самому.

— Хочешь сказать, что некоторые люди просто не могут себя контролировать, потому что больны?

— Это еще один возможный вариант, — ответил Эмерсон так, словно на самом деле не признавал возможность такого варианта в этом случае.

— А как быть с попытками выдать эти убийства за произведения искусства? — поинтересовался Лейт.

— Мне кажется, что здесь тот же принцип, что и в работах Готфрида Хельнвайна.

«Кого, блин?» — промелькнуло в голове у Ремингтона.

— Это австрийский художник, — продолжил Эмерсон, как бы отвечая на незаданный вопрос, — Кстати, еще вполне живой. Только он использует гиперреализм для того, чтобы показать уродство и боль, скрывающиеся за обыденностью и внешним лоском, а я… То есть, я думаю, что этот Скульптор пытается и в таком уродливом явлении, как смерть, найти что-то прекрасное.

— Думаешь, что реальная смерть может быть искусством?

— Интересный вопрос. Есть же легенда, что, работая над своей Пьетой, Микеланджело убил натурщика, чтобы добиться большей реалистичности в изображении мертвого тела. Но это только легенда. Я не знаю, я ведь тогда еще не жил.

«Так, он ведь сейчас говорит о том чуваке из средневековья, или я опять чего-то не догоняю?»

Ремингтон решил сменить тему.

— А я, кстати, смотрел работы этого Ричарда Гамильтона. Но твои меня цепляют сильнее, правда.

— О, спасибо. Но мне нравятся его коллажи. И мне это сравнение понравилось больше чем то, когда меня когда-то давно сравнивали с Джексоном Поллоком. Я не особо высоко ценю такой абстрактный экспрессионизм.

Ремингтон замолчал в недоумении. Конечно, он опять не знал, о ком говорит Барретт, но причина замешательства была не в этом. «Когда-то давно» — это когда? Сколько лет он вообще занимается своей живописью или чем там еще? Да и в тех двух рецензиях, которые удалось найти, не было ни слова ни про какого Джексона Поллока, Ремингтон это точно помнил.

Занятый этими мыслями, Ремингтон не заметил, как ступил на проезжую часть.

— Осторожно! — крикнул Эмерсон и, молниеносно схватив его за руку, резко дернул на себя.

Мимо на большой скорости, сигналя, пронесся автомобиль.

В легком шоке Лейт уставился на Барретта. И дело было даже не в том, что он чуть не угодил под машину. Но в том, что в движении Эмерсона почувствовалась такая физическая сила, какую Ремингтон никак не ожидал обнаружить в этом стройном «бледном художнике», как называл его Себастьян. Ремингтону показалось, что если бы сам же Эмерсон не удерживал его руку, то он отлетел бы в противоположный конец улицы.

— О, извини, — сказал Эмерсон, видя растерянность Лейта. — Я не хотел так резко. Я испугался за тебя. Ты ведь, насколько я могу судить, не бессмертный?

— Я как-то еще не проверял, — попытался пошутить Лейт, — но думаю, что нет.

— Вот именно. Поэтому будь осторожнее. Так, о чем мы говорили? — Барретт явно не хотел дать ему возможность обдумать случившееся. — А впрочем, не важно. Расскажи мне лучше о своей работе. Я слушал те несколько ваших треков, что были выложены в сеть. Это просто потрясающе. Я не слышал ничего подобного со времен британской эры глэм-рока в первой половине семидесятых. И уж тем более не ожидал услышать нечто такое от американской группы. Как продвигается работа над вашим альбомом.

— Вообще-то, именно сейчас работа не слишком продвигается, — честно признался Ремингтон. — К сожалению, не все думают о нашей музыке так, как ты. И у нас проблемы с поиском подходящих музыкантов, которые могли бы работать с нами в этом ключе.

— И каких музыкантов вам не хватает?

— Да всех, — хмыкнул Лейт. — Но в первую очередь нам нужен барабанщик.

— Какое совпадение, — Эмерсон с хитрой улыбкой бросил взгляд на Ремингтона.

— У тебя есть знакомый барабанщик?

— Нет. Но я сам немного играю на ударных.

— Да ладно! — Ремингтон боялся поверить своему счастью.

— Ну, я немного играю на многих инструментах, но предпочитаю ударные, — сказал Эмерсон, продолжая лукаво поглядывать на Ремингтона.

— Слушай… А, может быть, ты как-нибудь зайдешь к нам с Себастьяном, — Ремингтон назвал адрес.

Он чувствовал, что его голос немного дрожит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сердце колотилось слишком сильно. Он никак не ожидал, что у него появится такая удачная реальная возможность сблизиться с его вожделенным Эмерсоном.

Эмерсон широко улыбнулся.

— О, спасибо за такое приглашение. Я буду очень рад. Но я смогу зайти не раньше, чем через неделю, когда вернусь из своей поездки в Англию. Мне надо слетать туда по делам.

— И когда ты летишь?

— Сегодня. На самом деле, мне уже пора ехать в аэропорт, — с этими словами Эмерсон жестом привлек внимание одного из медленно двигающихся вдоль тротуара такси.

— Что уже? — Ремингтон не смог скрыть разочарования.

— Надеюсь, что мы скоро увидимся. Ты тут держись и не переживай, всё должно быть хорошо, — сказал Эмерсон, уже усаживаясь в машину.

Ремингтон не понял, к чему были сказаны последние слова, но Эмерсон уже захлопнул дверь автомобиля.

Придя домой, Ремингтон, не раздеваясь, упал на диван и, чувствуя себя словно принцесса, вернувшаяся со своего первого бала, где ей довелось встретиться и танцевать с прекрасным принцем, провалился в глубокий сон…

…Пробуждение оказалось не столь приятным. Ремингтона разбудил громкий стук в металлическую входную дверь. Нашарив в кармане телефон и щуря глаза от яркого дневного света, свободно проникавшего сквозь большие окна, Ремингтон посмотрел на время. Одиннадцать двадцать восемь. И кого это черти принесли в такую рань? Или это Себастьян ключи потерял? Стук повторился с новой силой.

— Иду, блин, — крикнул Ремингтон и нехотя поплелся к двери. — Кто?

— Откройте, полиция, — раздалось с лестничной клетки.

Ремингтон в недоумении открыл дверь и остолбенел, увидев прямо перед собой двух людей в обычной дешевой деловой одежде, а за ними еще с десяток вооруженных человек в темно-синей униформе.

— Ремингтон Лейт? — спросил один из двух в штатском.

— Да… Это я. А что собственно…

— Вам придется проехать с нами. Вы подозреваетесь в убийстве Лесли Джеймс, совершенном прошлой ночью.

— Что?! Лесли мертва?! — у Ремингтона все поплыло перед глазами.

— У вас есть право сохранять молчание… — послышалось вместо ответа, и Лейт почувствовал холодный металл на своих запястьях…

…Ремингтон сидел один за столом в помещении с выкрашенными в белый стенами, нервно поглядывая то на застегнутые на его руках наручники, то на свое отражение в зеркальной боковой стене. Свое право на звонок ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы оставить не слишком, как ему теперь казалось, вразумительное голосовое сообщение Себастьяну, который то ли еще не проснулся после вчерашнего, то ли просто не захотел взять трубку. Но Ремингтон все равно бы не смог представить, кому еще он мог позвонить. Он был в полном ахуе. У него в голове не укладывалось, что Лесли, которую он видел лишь несколько часов назад, была не только мертва, но и, как он понял из слов полицейских, была убита тем самым серийным убийцей Скульптором на вчерашней выставке в одном из служебных помещений здания галереи. Если бы он сейчас попытался подумать еще и том, что именно его подозревают в ее убийстве, а заодно и в предыдущих трех, то это был бы полный финиш и полный пиздец его психике.

Внезапно дверь отворилась и в комнату вошел довольно высокий и стройный мужчина лет пятидесяти, в элегантном деловом костюме и с коротко остриженными седыми волосами. Ремингтону почему-то сразу подумалось, что он еще в жизни не видел таких ухоженных мужских рук, как у этого мужика.

— Мистер Лейт, — начал вошедший предельно отработанным вежливым голосом. — Меня наняли быть вашим адвокатом.

— Что? Кто нанял?

— Заказчик пожелал остаться неизвестным. Но вы не волнуйтесь: я один из самых высокооплачиваемых юристов на Манхеттене, а временами и самый высокооплачиваемый, — ваши интересы в надежных руках. Вы согласны, чтобы я вас представлял?

Ремингтон слабо кивнул головой. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать какие-то осмысленные решения или на что-то соглашаться или от чего-то отказываться — он вообще плохо понимал, что происходит.

— Прекрасно. Тогда подпишите здесь, — адвокат подсунул ему под руки какую-то бумагу вместе с ручкой. — Прекрасно. И поскольку у меня все готово, то давайте прямо сейчас и начнем — вам не стоит здесь задерживаться. И советую вам сохранять полное молчание, говорить предоставьте мне.

Следующие двадцать минут Ремингтон наблюдал как адвокат доставал из своего кожаного кейса и выкладывал на стол перед двумя следователями какие-то бумаги, которые, по словам адвоката, подтверждали наличие видеозаписей с журналистских камер и камер видеонаблюдения плюс свидетельские показания, которые в свою очередь подтверждали то, что в момент совершения преступления его подзащитный находился в выставочных залах, которые он не покидал до того момента, пока не покинул само здание галереи. Потом в ход пошли другие бумаги, которые должны были свидетельствовать о том, что у Лейта имеется железное алиби на два из трех совершенных ранее убийств. Адвокат прибавил, что не сомневается, что такое алиби существует и для третьего убийства, и лишь нехватка времени помешала ему собрать необходимые доказательства.

Ремингтон в это в время как раз и думал о том, когда же адвокат успел подготовить те бумаги, которые у него уже были, ведь его же арестовали не больше часа назад. Следователи, в свою очередь, казалось, не столько выслушивали доказательства невиновности, сколько пытались сообразить, каким это образом у такого асоциального типа, как Лейт, мог оказаться в защитниках такой юрист.

Сам же адвокат завершил свою речь словами о том, что если у полиции против его клиента нет более серьезных улик, кроме поверхностного и непродолжительного знакомства с одной из жертв, то он просит немедленно его освободить. Причем слово «просит» было произнесено таким тоном, словно на самом деле он сказал: «И попробуйте только этого не сделать — тогда можете уже сейчас занимать очередь за пособием по безработице». Впрочем, как показалось Ремингтону еще в самом начале, следователи были готовы отпустить его уже в тот момент, когда адвокат просто представился им, назвав свою фамилию.

— Поздравляю, мистер Лейт, — сказал юрист, когда они уже вышли из здания, и, протянув Ремингтону визитную карточку, которую тот машинально взял, добавил. — Если у вас снова возникнут какие-либо проблемы, связанные с этим делом, немедленно звоните мне. Не волнуйтесь, все ваши издержки будут оплачены.

Сказав это, адвокат быстро сбежал с многочисленных, отделанных гранитными плитками ступеней высокого крыльца к блестящей на солнце черной машине, заднюю дверь которой перед ним открыл водитель. Ремингтон остался стоять на месте, бессмысленно вертя в руках визитку. От всего произошедшего за сегодняшнее утро у него было такое ощущение, словно его ударили мешком муки по голове. Через пару минут он увидел, как напротив крыльца остановилось такси, из которого выскочил бледный и взъерошенный Себастьян. Увидев Ремингтона, он бросился бегом вверх по ступенькам.

— Рем! О боже, Реми! — прокричал Себастьян, хватая его за плечи. — Я как получил твое сообщение… Неужели это правда, что Лесли… Они что, тебя подозревают?

— Кажется, уже нет… — проговорил Ремингтон, от присутствия Себастьяна немного приходя в себя. — Это ты нанял мне адвоката?

— Нанял адвоката? Ты о чем? Я боялся, что мне денег на такси сюда не хватит.

— Кто-то нанял мне адвоката, но он отказался сказать кто.

— Может быть, это с лейбла прислали: боялись, что их репутация может пострадать… Так они тебя отпустили?

Ремингтон кивнул.

— О, ну… Хоть это хорошо, — со вздохом сказал Себастьян, ненадолго прижав Ремингтона к себе.

— Черт, Данциг, мне так хреново.

— Легко могу поверить. Выглядишь ты тоже, надо сказать, хреново, — сказал Себастьян, глядя на лицо Ремингтона с размазанным по нему не смытым вчерашним макияжем.

— Мне надо выпить, — проговорил Ремингтон.

— Да уж, не помешает. Думаю, что на выпивку у меня еще должно хватить. Пошли отсюда, потом мне все расскажешь, — сказал Себастьян, и, обняв Лейта за плечи одной рукой, повел его вниз с крыльца…

…Недели полторы спустя Ремингтон стоял на улице возле ларька с фастфудом неподалеку от своей студии, пересчитывая на ладони монетки, — остаток их с Данцигом гонорара за акустическое выступление в какой-то дыре в Олбани пару дней назад — надеясь, что этих денег хватит хотя бы на пару хот-догов, когда почувствовал, что ему на плечо легла чья-то рука. Ремингтон оглянулся, и его сердце екнуло, как это с ним обычно бывало при виде Эмерсона Барретта. А именно его он перед собой и увидел. Сейчас Эмерсон выглядел не так сказочно-вычурно, как на выставках: лишь пара ожерелий и открывавшая изящные белые руки футболка с портретом молодого Джорджа Харрисона в период его первого увлечения психоделикой. Однако эта футболка выглядела так, словно была сделана в то же время, что и изображенная на ней фотография — Ремингтону давно хотелось спросить, где Эмерсон достает все эти свои классные винтажные штуки. Да и без странного головного убора, отбрасывающего тень на глаза, Барретт и в этот раз не обошелся.

— Привет, — сказал Эмерсон, улыбаясь. — Давно с тобой не виделись.

Ремингтону сразу вспомнилось, что в последний раз они виделись в ночь убийства Лесли, но об этом он тут же решил ничего не говорить.

— Привет! Вот это сюрприз! Как ты здесь оказался?

— Я же обещал зайти, как только вернусь из своей поездки. Надеюсь, что я не окажусь нежеланным гостем.

— Что? Нет, конечно же. Мы с Себастьяном будем только рады!

— Хорошо, — сказал Эмерсон. Затем он взглянул на деньги в руке Ремингтона и, с некоторой брезгливостью во взгляде, на продавца хот-догов, толстого мужика с волосатыми руками и пальцами. — Тогда с меня как с гостя будет пицца.

Ремингтон предпочел не впадать в чувство оскорбленного достоинства и принять это предложение. Если Барретт и в самом деле так богат, как о нем говорят, то Ремингтону все равно не удастся изобразить перед ним потомка Рокфеллера.

— Окей, тогда закажи сразу две, — сказал Ремингтон, усмехаясь и убирая мелочь обратно в карман. — И лучше поторопись, пока мы с Данцигом не упали в голодный обморок.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Эмерсон, доставая телефон.

За пиццей с пивом, которые были доставлены очень быстро, все трое увлеченно болтали о музыке. Ремингтон быстро успокоился, увидев, что Себастьян засунул куда подальше свои намеки и шуточки, и с искренним интересом разговаривает с Барреттом. Сам Эмерсон, казалось, проявлял некоторую сдержанность в общении с еще малознакомым ему человеком, но, в целом, всё шло прекрасно. И, как оказалось, в музыке Эмерсон разбирался не хуже, чем в живописи. Особенно в британском роке шестидесятых-семидесятых. А о таких группах, как Pink Floyd, Cream или Genesis он говорил так, словно лично присутствовал на репетициях и записи их легендарных альбомов.

Когда с едой было покончено, все трое переместились к музыкальным инструментам, решив устроить небольшой джем-сейшн на тему наиболее обсуждавшихся композиций. Себастьян, естественно, взял свою гитару, Эмерсон попробовал ударную установку и, казалось, остался ей доволен, а Ремингтон, поначалу еще стесняясь петь перед Барреттом, сел за клавиши. И да, черт побери, это была магия! Ремингтон, не помнил, когда они последний раз с Себастьяном играли с таким увлечением и так кайфово. То, что они сейчас делали втроем, как казалось Ремингтону, достойно не меньше, чем сцены самого лондонского Хаммерсмит Одеона. Данциг иногда бросал на Ремингтона удивленно-многозначительные взгляды, на что Лейт отвечал ему взглядами «я же тебе говорил», а потом снова смотрел на своего Барретта, который сам не смотрел ни на кого, а был всецело поглощен игрой. И сейчас Ремингтон без всяких оговорок и несостыковок видел перед собой именно двадцатилетнего парня, искренне увлеченного тем, что он делал, и чертовки довольного собой и всем происходящим вокруг.

— Слушай, как так получилось, что ты до сих пор не играешь в какой-нибудь группе? — спросил Эмерсона Себастьян, когда они, в конце концов, прервали свою игру.

— Не знаю. Наверное, я просто все это время искал группу, которую смог бы по-настоящему почувствовать своей, — ответил Эмерсон.

Данциг, казалось, хотел спросить что-то еще, но Барретт тут же поднялся и сказал, что сейчас ему уже пора уходить. Лейт проводил его до улицы и взял обещание, что Эмерсон снова заглянет к ним в ближайшее время. Когда он вернулся наверх, Себастьян уже сидел, развалившись в своем любимом кресле. Лейт, как обычно, уселся на диван.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спросил Ремингтон нетерпеливо.

— Скажууу… Скажу: соблазни его, отсоси ему — делай, блин, что угодно, лишь бы он согласился стать нашим барабанщиком!

— Данциг, блядь!

— Что? — Себастьян состроил удивленно-невинные глазки. — Я просто хочу сказать, что он мне понравился. И он реально именно то, что нам нужно. Лучшего барабанщика нам во всем мире не найти. Это что-то уникальное. Вот только я тут ничего не могу поделать: он на меня как-то недоверчиво и подозрительно косится… Так что поработать тут придется твоей заднице!..

— Ну всё, козел, ты меня достал! — Ремингтон угрожающе приподнялся с дивана.

Себастьян вскочил с кресла и со смехом кинулся бежать к входной двери. Ремингтон, тоже смеясь, погнался за ним…

Через пару дней Барретт и в самом деле явился, вновь застав Лейта врасплох на улице неподалеку от студии и подарив ему свою ослепительную, сводящую с ума и заставляющую замирать сердце, улыбку. Правда Эмерсон тут же сказал, что он не может задержаться дольше пары минут из-за каких-то своих вечных дел, что он рад, что встретил Ремингтона одного, потому что… Но Ремингтон постарался поскорее перебить его и заговорить сам, чтобы задать Барретту вопрос, который ему невыносимо не терпелось задать, пока у него на это могло хватить смелости и решимости:

— Слушай, Эмерсон. Я понимаю, что ты художник и все такое, но ведь у тебя такой музыкальный талант… Ты не хотел бы…? Короче, мы с Себастьяном были бы просто счастливы, если бы ты согласился присоединиться к нам.

— О, это предложение очень лестное для меня, — лицо Эмерсона осветилось еще более ослепительной улыбкой. — Но давай обсудим его подробно через три дня.

— Почему через три?

— Потому что через три дня я хотел бы видеть тебя на моей персональной выставке у меня дома.

— У тебя дома? — Ремингтон не был уверен, как понимать эти слова.

— Ну да, в Лондоне.

— В Лондоне?! — удивление Ремингтона только возросло от такого пояснения.

— О, не переживай по этому поводу — это же я тебя приглашаю, — с этими словами Барретт протянул ему незапечатанный белый конверт.

Взяв конверт, Ремингтон обнаружил там именное приглашение, а под ним распечатку электронного авиабилета, оформленного на Ремингтона. Лейт с недоумением разглядывал обе бумажки и надписи на них, включая стоимость билета в две с чем-то штуки баксов.

— Если, конечно, ты сам этого хочешь, — продолжил Эмерсон. — Я тебя не заставляю, но я был бы очень рад увидеть тебя там. Если не сможешь, то просто аннулируй билет, хорошо? Ладно, мне уже пора. До встречи!

С этими словами Барретт почти моментально исчез, оставив Ремингтона в полной растерянности с конвертом в руках.

Придя в себя и вернувшись в студию, Ремингтон погуглил адрес, указанный в приглашении. Местом проведения выставки оказался старинный особняк в исторической части Лондона, лет двести назад принадлежавший одной аристократической фамилии, а сейчас являющийся памятником архитектуры и служащий культурно-выставочным центром. Что ж, значит, это приглашение было все-таки именно на выставку, а не прямиком к Эмерсону домой, где бы этот дом ни находился, и уж тем более не прямиком к нему в постель. Ремингтон вздохнул, только он сам не понял, был ли это вздох облегчения или разочарования. Да и выставка оказалась не персональной, как говорил Барретт, а коллективной, как и те, на которых Лейт ловил его здесь в Нью-Йорке. Но он не стал заморачиваться по этому поводу, как и по поводу того, откуда у Эмерсона оказались его паспортные данные для оформления билета. Ремингтона гораздо больше напряг тот факт, что билет был в один конец. И если Барретт не оплатит ему потом обратный билет, то у самого Лейта для возвращения в Нью-Йорк как раз двух штук и не хватит. И даже то, что, как выяснилось, две тысячи долларов — это была цена билета в бизнес-класс, а обычные стоили где-то пятьсот долларов, почти никак не меняло ситуацию для Ремингтона. И Эмерсон же не мог этого не понимать. Насколько он хочет задержать его в Лондоне? И, самое главное, где? У Ремингтона вдруг промелькнула мысль, что, возможно, он все это время неправильно представлял себе распределение ролей «охотник-добыча» в их с Эмерсоном взаимоотношениях. И его вновь охватило чувство иррациональной тревожности. Он подумал о бабочках, которые сами летят на огонь и неизбежно погибают. Но у него-то должно быть больше мозгов, чем у каких-то бабочек. Полетит ли он на этот огонь, то есть, в Лондон? Черт возьми, конечно же, полетит! Будь что будет, но сам он от такого предложения не откажется!..

Ремингтон отправился в Лондон так же, как если бы собрался съездить на другой конец города — не взяв с собой никаких дополнительных вещей. Зато уж вырядился он как андеграундная рок-звезда по полной программе. А что? Если публика на выставках в Лондоне окажется такой чопорной, как говорят стереотипы, то и пугать ее нужно по полной программе. А Эмерсону, кажется, нравится то, как он одевается. По возможности приведя себя в порядок после перелета в туалете аэропорта, Лейт отправился на выставку. Благо до этого особняка из Хитроу можно было добраться на метро.

На выставке он нашел Барретта в окружении группы людей, в которых Лейт уже по одному внешнему виду мог опознать профессиональных критиков, агентов, организаторов и парочку случайных журналистов. Заметив Лейта, Барретт радостно приветствовал его кивком головы, а потом, с несколько виноватым выражением лица, указал взглядом на окружавших его людей, как бы извиняясь за то, что не может сразу подойти к нему. Ремингтон стал прогуливаться по залам, поглядывая по сторонам, хотя происходящее на выставке его мало интересовало. Лишь полчаса спустя Эмерсон присоединился к нему.

— Я так счастлив, что ты приехал. И как тебе выставка? — спросил Эмерсон.

— Ну, твои работы, которые представлены здесь, я уже видел. А так… Если бы я не знал точно, что прилетел в Лондон… По-моему, все то же самое, что и в Нью-Йорке, — да уж, Ремингтон чувствовал, что если все ограничится только этой выставкой, то он будет конкретно разочарован. Неужели ради этого стоило тащить его через океан?

— Ты прав. Просто поражаешься тому однообразию, которое царит даже в так называемом мире искусства. Пойдем, я лучше покажу тебе само здание. Обещаю, это будет поинтереснее, — сказал Эмерсон, и Ремингтон заметил какой-то странный хитрый блеск в его глазах, отчего ему стало немного не по себе.

Но Барретт тут же осторожно взял его за руку, и это прикосновение показалось Ремингтону таким многозначительным, что он опять забыл обо всем на свете. Эмерсон же повел его за собой прочь из выставочных помещений в ту часть здания, где сейчас ничего не происходило и не было людей. Барретт отпустил руку Лейта, когда привел его в огромную залу с высоченными потолками. В зале не было ничего, никакой мебели, только тяжелые портьеры на огромных окнах и огромный старинный камин, почти в человеческий рост, который, судя по всему, уже давно не использовался по назначению.

— Да, не хилый такой домик, — проговорил Лейт.

— Да. А знаешь, какая интересная особенность есть у всех таких старинных домов? — спросил Барретт, направляясь к камину.

— Какая? — отозвался Лейт, следуя за ним.

На каминной полке стояло несколько кованых подсвечников с толстыми восковыми свечами.

— В таких домах всегда строились потайные помещения, — сказал Эмерсон, беря два подсвечника и передавая их Ремингтону.

— Серьезно? — машинально спросил Лейт, наблюдая, как Барретт достает из кармана зажигалку и зачем-то зажигает свечи.

— И самое забавное, что о многих таких помещениях до сих пор ничего не известно ни нынешним владельцам этих особняков, ни всяким научным историческим обществам, — сказал Эмерсон, искоса взглянув на Ремингтона.

Продолжая смотреть Ремингтону прямо в глаза, он стал нащупывать что-то рукой внутри камина с обратной стороны каминной доски. Найдя то, что он искал, Эмерсон затем толкнул рукой боковую стенку внутреннего пространства камина, скрываемую от взглядов извне массивной облицовкой. Стенка оказалась дверью, за которой открывалось темное пространство. Баррет взял у Лейта из рук один из подсвечников и сделал приглашающий войти жест, пропуская его вперед.

Конечно, все это должно было вызвать массу вопросов, но Ремингтон ощущал себя словно во сне, когда человек не способен чему-либо удивляться и весь сюрреализм происходящего вокруг воспринимается как должное. Слегка наклонившись, чтобы не удариться о доску головой, он вошел в камин, а затем и в дверь. Пламя свечи высветило каменную кладку стен узкого прохода и невысокие каменные ступени, ведущие вниз. Медленно он начал спускаться. Эмерсон последовал за ним. Очень скоро Ремингтон услышал звук захлопнувшейся двери, но не стал оглядываться. Проход со ступеньками оказался не слишком длинным и скоро Лейт, а за ним и Барретт оказались в помещении, слишком просторном, чтобы его могли полностью осветить две свечи. Но Ремингтон различал, выхватываемые из темноты светом пламени, мебель, видимо, старинную, прислоненные то тут, то там резные рамы, с картинами и без, циферблаты старинных часов, корешки книг с золотым тиснением, скульптурные фигурки и подсвечники на небольших столиках. Были здесь и более новые по времени предметы, вроде конвертов виниловых пластинок и проигрывателя или глянцевых журналов. И если это помещение и было потайным, то оно уж точно не выглядело заброшенным или необитаемым, несмотря на странную обстановку и тусклое освещение, усиливающее ощущение таинственности.

— Где мы? — спросил Лейт, не решаясь оглянуться и посмотреть на Барретта.

— Где? — голос Эмерсона за спиной прозвучал зловеще насмешливо. — А разве я не сказал сразу, что приглашаю тебя к себе домой? И разве я не сказал, что приглашаю тебя на свою выставку? К сожалению, эти работы я не могу представить широкой публике под своим именем. Но ты можешь на них взглянуть. Они здесь.

Видимо, Барретт вытянул руку с подсвечником, потому что Лейт заметил, как одна стена осветилась сильнее, и заметил висевшие на ней цветные фотографии. Ремингтон подошел ближе со своей свечой. Он, с быстро нараставшим ужасом, видел и понимал, чтО запечатлено на этих фотографиях. То же самое, что было на черно-белых и частично замазанных снимках, сопровождавших газетные заметки о нью-йоркских убийствах. Но здесь сюжетных вариантов было гораздо больше, и эти снимки и в самом деле напоминали художественные полотна старинных мастеров.

— Ведь так мои работы смотрятся гораздо лучше, не правда ли? А эти криминальные фотографы совершенно не умеют снимать, — прозвучало почти над самым ухом Ремингтона.

Он резко обернулся и прямо перед собой увидел прекрасные глаза Эмерсона, ярко горевшие сейчас флуоресцентным светом. Еще он успел заметить в руке Барретта, не державшей подсвечник, небольшую статуэтку. Эта рука резко взметнулась вверх, и Ремингтон скорее понял, чем почувствовал, что получил удар по голове. А затем все стало темно…

…Когда Ремингтон открыл глаза, то первым, что он увидел, был Эмерсон, сидевший напротив него, закинув ногу на ногу, в большом старинном кресле с высокой спинкой и резными подлокотниками, и слегка манерно, но с должной небрежностью, куривший сигарету. Барретт молча и, как казалось, спокойно, но при этом очень внимательно смотрел прямо на Лейта. И Ремингтон, тоже молча, стал разглядывать его. Эмерсон уже скинул свой жакет, оставшись в одной из своих рубашек с манжетами, не было и шляпы, и слегка волнистые волосы красиво обрамляли его лицо, а его глаза поблескивали неестественным для человека светом. Ремингтон огляделся, благо в комнате было зажжено множество свечей. Это было уже другое помещение, хотя своей обстановкой и напоминавшее то, в котором Лейт уже побывал. Но здесь, слава богу, на стенах не было этих фотографий. Видимо, это была спальня. Потому что здесь стояла большая кровать, на которой, собственно, то ли полусидя, то ли полулежа, и находился Лейт. Его руки были привязаны к спинке кровати у него над головой. Он слегка дернул руками, но сделал это только для того, чтобы получить ощущение, насколько крепко они были привязаны. Крепко. Вообще, Ремингтона сейчас удивляло не то, что с ним происходило, а его собственное спокойствие по поводу этого всего. Теперь, когда опасность была не смутно ощущаемой, а более чем реальной и реально смертельной, никакой тревоги не было. Всё словно вставало на свои места. И в Эмерсоне для Ремингтона больше не было никаких противоречий, смущавших его прежде. Да, перед ним было смертельно ядовитое, но такое прекрасное существо. И Ремингтон чувствовал, что любуется, и даже как-то по-особенному восхищается, им еще сильнее, чем раньше. И ему совершенно не было страшно от того, что он находится в полной власти этого существа, что он оказался той самой бабочкой, которая все-таки залетела в этот огонь и теперь должна погибнуть. Всё было так, как и должно было быть.

Ремингтон еще некоторое время обдумывал произошедшее, сопоставляя все факты, но потом все-таки решил заговорить, поскольку Эмерсон начинать говорить первым явно не собирался.

— Теперь ты меня убьешь? — спросил он, поражаясь своему равнодушию к содержанию вопроса.

Барретт медленно выпустил из губ струйку дыма.

— А ты сам как думаешь? — ответил Эмерсон в своей обычной уклончивой манере и снова затянулся.

— Сколько я был в отключке? — поинтересовался Ремингтон. В окружавшей его обстановке не было никакой зацепки для ответа на этот вопрос.

— Минут семь, наверное, — Эмерсон пожал плечами, а потом усмехнулся. — Нет, ты не провел без сознания пару суток. И нет, там наверху еще никто не заметил твоего отсутствия. И заметит очень не скоро. Так что у нас достаточно времени.

— Для чего?

— Ну, например, поговорить, для начала. К чему торопить неизбежное? — произнес Эмерсон с шутливым пафосом. — Давай насладимся моментом. Ты ведь первый, кого я пригласил сюда за сто лет.

— Мне понимать тебя буквально? — решил уточнить Ремингтон.

— Что? А, да, буквально лет сто.

— И что стало с предыдущим гостем?

Эмерсон на мгновение помедлил с ответом.

— Ну, за сто лет этот человек умер бы в любом случае… — произнес он, туша в пепельнице на стоящем сбоку столике еще не до конца докуренную сигарету и тут же берясь за новую.

Ремингтону показалось, что это было сделано, чтобы иметь возможность отвести взгляд, в котором промелькнула скрываемая печаль. Но в следующую минуту Эмерсон снова смотрел на него своими внимательными и спокойными глазами.

— Сейчас это не важно, — сказал он небрежно.

— Кто ты? — спросил Ремингтон.

Конечно, с этого вопроса стоило бы начать. Это был тот вопрос, который подсознательно волновал Ремингтона с момента их знакомства.

Эмерсон устало и немного недовольно вздохнул и склонил голову на бок, подперев щеку одной рукой, но продолжая смотреть Ремингтону прямо в глаза. Сейчас он и правда напоминал скучающего римского императора, уставшего от безграничности своих возможностей.

— Меня на самом деле когда-то назвали Эмерсоном. Но «что значит имя?», как сказал Шекспир. Как ты можешь догадаться, мне приходится периодически его менять. А что касается моей сущности, то лет триста назад я был очень любознательным молодым человеком, чье любопытство завело его однажды так далеко, как он никогда бы не мог предположить. Если честно, то я и сам не все до конца понимаю. И я не очень люблю об этом говорить.

— И серийный маньяк-убийца Скульптор — это тоже ты, — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

— Да, но я же уже говорил, что это не со зла. Я вынужден это делать, чтобы поддерживать свою жизнь в нормальном состоянии. И я стараюсь делать это максимально быстро и безболезненно. Конечно, тех же моделей убивать и легче, и приятнее, но больше тут нет ничего личного.

— Лесли, — хмуро произнес Ремингтон.

— Ах да, Лесли. Каюсь, это было личное, — сказал Эмерсон, словно стараясь побыстрее отделаться от напоминания ему о поступке, которым он сам не гордился. — Но я же все-таки человек… То есть, был им когда-то. И человеческие чувства, вроде той же ревности, мне не чужды. Но если честно, я жалею, что не совладал тогда со своими эмоциями. И это было так рискованно. И для меня, и для тебя тоже… Я даже решил на всякий случай покинуть Нью-Йорк на некоторое время.

— И адвокат…

— Конечно. Мне, при моем образе жизни, не обойтись без хороших юристов, которые не задают лишних вопросов. Да и твой арест никак не входил в мои планы… — Эмерсон остановился, а потом спросил как бы между делом. — Кстати, а что за отношения у тебя с Себастьяном?

— С Себастьяном? — переспросил Ремингтон, не понимая, при чем тут сейчас вообще Данциг. — Себастьян мой лучший друг еще со школы.

— Только друг? — внимательный взгляд Эмерсона стал еще внимательнее.

— Что?! — до Лейта дошло, о чем его спрашивает Барретт. — Черт, да я скорее с нашим торговцем хот-догами пересплю, чем с ним!

Барретт усмехнулся.

— Это хорошо. А то он мне понравился. Было бы жалко, если бы пришлось убивать и его, -произнес он с невинной улыбкой.

От такой фразы Лейт даже слегка закашлялся. Насколько сказанное было шуткой? С Лесли же он не пошутил. В этот момент Эмерсон показался Ремингтону не столько римским императором, сколько избалованным капризным ребенком, привыкшим к неограниченной власти и реально способным написать «казнить» просто потому, что это короче, чем «помиловать».

— Ладно. Кажется, что мы уже достаточно поговорили, — сказал Эмерсон, туша очередную сигарету.

В его руках появился предмет, в котором Ремингтон узнал опасную бритву. По спине пробежал холодок. Раскрывая бритву, Эмерсон поднялся с кресла и медленно направился к кровати, испытующе глядя на Лейта. Ремингтон смотрел на него как завороженный, его сердце учащенно заколотилось. Немного помедлив, Барретт поставил на кровать сначала одно колено, затем опустился на руки и стал подбираться ближе к лицу Лейта, нависая над его телом. И тут Ремингтон осознал, что его дрожь и волнение были не страхом. Черт, это было возбуждение! Причем такое, что казалось, что его штаны сейчас должны лопнуть в районе ширинки. Эмерсон в такой сводящей с ума близости от него, они вдвоем на одной постели. Неужели все должно закончиться прямо сейчас? Окей, он смирился с тем, что должен умереть. Но не смирился, что так и не сможет прикоснуться к Эмерсону так, как мечтал с их первой встречи. Медленно, он все делал медленно, Барретт приставил к его шее лезвие наискосок от уха…

— Подожди! — воскликнул Ремингтон, ему все равно было нечего терять. — Подожди… Разве у меня нет права на последнее желание?

Эмерсон остановился, продолжая удерживать бритву на шее Лейта. Барретт хитро сощурил глаза и ухмыльнулся. А затем резко наклонился и неожиданно для Ремингтона поцеловал его в губы. Но Ремингтон тут же ответил на поцелуй, резко подаваясь навстречу, несмотря на угрожающее покалывание бритвы, желая сильнее впиться в этот изящный рот. Во что бы то ни стало углубить и продлить поцелуй. Кажется, лезвие вошло в кожу и струйка крови побежала по шее. Эмерсон резко отстранился, ослабляя нажим на бритву. Ремингтон откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.

— Это было твое желание? Я угадал? — спросил Барретт насмешливо.

— Эээ… Ты, конечно, на верном пути… — проговорил Лейт. — Но вообще-то я рассчитывал на нечто большее.

— А смелости и наглости тебе не занимать. Мне это нравится, — сказал Барретт, откладывая бритву на стоящий рядом с кроватью столик.

Затем он снова наклонился и слизнул кончиком языка выступившую на шее Ремингтона кровь. Потом он расстегнул молнию на куртке Лейта, надетой на голое тело, и его губы двинулись дальше. Спадавшие на лицо волосы приятно щекотали Ремингтону грудь, длинные холодные пальцы гладили его по бокам. Эмерсон дошел до сосков и, обведя языком, прикусил один из них. Ремингтон тихо застонал. Ему нравилось всё, что делал Барретт, тело ныло от вожделения. Но, черт возьми, он сам хотел проделывать это всё с телом Эмерсона, причем гораздо быстрее и жестче. Проклятье, руки привязаны!

— Развяжи меня, — требовательно прошептал Лейт.

— Зачем? — спросил Барретт, поднимая на него глаза.

— Я хочу обнять тебя, — голос Ремингтона слегка хрипел от сбивающегося дыхания.

— Но я надеюсь, что ты не будешь делать всяких глупостей? — скептически поинтересовался Эмерсон, отстраняясь и усаживаясь у Ремингтона на бедрах.

— А желание обнять тебя — это разве не глупость?

— Я хотел сказать, — продолжил Эмерсон, медленно поглаживая низ живота Ремингтона подушечками пальцев, — ты же не станешь кричать, звать на помощь, пытаться вырваться отсюда или… — тут Барретт саркастично усмехнулся, — пытаться убить меня?

— А что, что-то из этого может сработать? — спросил Ремингтон равнодушно.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Эмерсон не допускающим сомнений тоном. Он уже наклонился вперед и принялся распутывать ремешки, стягивавшие запястья Лейта. — Я просто не хочу всех этих нелепых и бессмысленных драм и я не люблю всех этих диссонансных звуков человеческих воплей.

Как только Ремингтон ощутил, что его руки свободны, он тут же сел, выпрямившись, и, обхватив сидящего на нем Эмерсона обеими руками, резко прижал его к своей груди. От неожиданности Эмерсон даже неровно и громко вздохнул. Ремингтон запустил одну руку ему в волосы и, с силой сжимая их у корней, грубо наклонил его голову к себе, наконец-то впиваясь в его губы жадным, голодным поцелуем. Затем он принялся торопливо расстегивать его рубашку, отрывая в спешке пуговицы. С горловым рычанием, Ремингтон стащил ее, обнажая точеные фарфорово-белые плечи, и тут же впился в одно из них зубами. Барретт помог ему избавиться от куртки. Ремингтон тут же обнял его снова, шаря руками по гладкой спине, покрывая длинную шею и выступающие ключицы поцелуями. А черт, еще эти дурацкие бусы Эмерсона! Только мешаются. Голова Барретта запрокинулась назад, и он в первый раз тихо, но страстно застонал. Одной рукой Ремингтон прижал его бедра крепче к своим и ощутил, что возбуждение Эмерсона не менее сильное, чем у него. Да, ему это тоже нравится. И пусть больше не строит тут из себя снежную королеву, то есть, снежного принца.

— Ты меня сейчас боишься или ненавидишь, или то и другое сразу? — прошептал Эмерсон.

— Наверное, я должен испытывать эти чувства, — проговорил Ремингтон, продолжая поцелуи и возвращаясь губами к лицу Эмерсона. — Но мне кажется, что я тебя люблю.

— О… — с томным вздохом произнес Эмерсон. — Именно мне, тому, кто я есть, этого так давно никто не говорил.

— Лет сто?

— Да. Скажи еще раз.

Лейт собрал в кулак все бусы и цепочки Барретта.

— Я люблю тебя! — и с этими словами он рванул вниз все эти ожерелья с шеи Эмерсона.

Бусины посыпались на кровать и мелко застучали по каменному полу. О, как давно Ремингтону хотелось это сделать. Каждый раз, когда он его видел, ему хотелось сорвать с него все эти побрякушки, все эти многочисленные детали одежды, полностью освободить от них это совершенное тело, чтобы ни одного его миллиметра не было укрыто от глаз и прикосновений. Оставались еще брюки. И Лейт тут же потянулся руками к ремню и молнии. Но едва он успел их расстегнуть, как Барретт резко толкнул его назад на кровать. И Лейт упал с такой силой, что почти почувствовал боль от удара спиной о матрас. Неожиданно. Обнимая и лаская это стройное тело, он как-то совсем забыл о той физической силе, которой оно обладает. Но Эмерсон, как оказалось, не собирался останавливать происходящее — он сам избавил их обоих от оставшейся одежды. Наконец-то, а то Ремингтон уже начал опасаться, что его узкие штаны устроят перелом его стоящему колом члену. Барретт тут же накрыл Лейта своим телом, целуя в губы, запуская свой язык ему глубоко в рот. Его рука нашла и обхватила член Ремингтона, проведя несколько раз по всей длине ствола. А затем Лейт почувствовал, как пальцы Барретта поглаживают его между ягодиц, с явным намерением пробраться внутрь. Э, нет уж, так не пойдет. Да нет, в принципе, он не против, но если это его последние минуты жизни, то он предпочел бы и он постарается сам взять вожделенное им. Ремингтон схватил Эмерсона за плечи и перевернул его спиной на кровать. Эмерсон не оказал сопротивления. Несколько мгновений Ремингтон, затаив дыхание, вбирал взглядом всю красоту этого полностью обнаженного тела, а затем упал на Эмерсона, вновь принимаясь бешено его целовать и уже сам начиная недвусмысленно ласкать его между ног. Барретт отвечал ему тихими довольными стонами. Но через некоторое время снова с силой оттолкнул его от себя. Ладно, ладно, как скажешь… Но попробовать стоило. Однако Эмерсон, встав на колени, развернулся к Ремингтону спиной, упираясь руками в спинку кровати и слегка прогибаясь в пояснице. Вот черт! Это было лучше, чем можно было даже мечтать.

Тут взгляд Лейта упал на лежащую на столике бритву. А может, его все-таки можно убить, может, все-таки стоит попытаться выбраться отсюда? Барретт взглянул на него через плечо нетерпеливо и сладострастно. А, хрен с ней с этой бритвой! Тут у Ремингтона более заманчивый вариант. Он обвил сзади руками тело Эмерсона и резко вошел, сразу почти до конца. Барретт весь изогнулся, его голова откинулась Лейту на плечо, задыхаясь, он ловил ртом воздух. Ремингтон прижал его сильнее к себе одной рукой, а другой стал ласкать его спереди. Можно было продолжать. Темп быстро нарастал. Барретт не убирал голову с плеча Лейта, сам стараясь сильнее прижаться спиной к его груди. Оба учащенно и тяжело дышали, оба громко стонали и ловили губами губы друг друга, поцелуями стараясь заглушить свои стоны. Ремингтон чувствовал, что они оба уже на грани, что продлить уже ничего невозможно, что от их воли уже ничего не зависит, и их тела сами влекут их к разрядке. Еще несколько секунд, несколько движений. И оба одновременно кончают, Ремингтон с силой вновь впиваясь Эмерсону зубами в плечо…

Насладясь, замерев неподвижно, первыми, самыми сильными, секундами следующей за оргазмом сладостной дрожи и обменявшись нежными завершающими поцелуями, оба опустились на кровать, стараясь прийти в себя.

Первым это сделал Барретт. Не говоря ни слова, он поднялся с постели, быстро натянул брюки, накинул порванную Лейтом рубашку и, прихватив со столика бритву, вернулся в свое кресло и сразу же прикурил сигарету, опять молча и внимательно глядя на лежащего на животе Ремингтона. Ремингтон почувствовал на себе этот взгляд.

— Когда ты собираешься меня убить? — спросил он, слегка приподнимая голову и разглядывая Эмерсона с новым любопытством теперь, после секса с ним. Он ему так нравился. Сейчас еще больше. И Ремингтон ощутил ноющую тоску от того, что все уже закончилось.

Эмерсон улыбнулся в ответ лукаво и нежно.

— Не знаю… — начал он ленивым и томным голосом, поправляя рукой свои спутавшиеся длинные волосы. — Это будет зависеть от того, как сильно ты будешь надоедать мне расспросами о том, что я делаю в те моменты, когда не живу жизнью обычного, но очень талантливого, двадцатилетнего парня. И от того, как много ты будешь рассказывать обо мне другим людям. А пока что ты мне больше нравишься таким: живым и нерасчлененным. И нам надо еще альбом записывать. Рок-звездой я быть еще не пробовал. А это интересно…

— Что?! — Ремингтон тут же сел прямо, он не мог так сразу поверить услышанному. — То есть… Ты меня не… Зачем тогда ты открыл мне свою тайну? Уж такого я бы сам не смог заподозрить.

— Трудно сказать… — ответил Эмерсон, переставая смотреть на Ремингтона и начиная внимательно разглядывать свою дымящуюся сигарету. — Наверно, мне было важно посмотреть, каким будет твое отношение, когда ты узнаешь, кто я есть на самом деле. Мне было бы больно, если бы оказалось, что ты способен любить только мою маску или только одну сторону моей личности, а не меня самого, всего целиком. Ты ведь мне тоже не безразличен, а со мной такое редко случается, и… И вообще, — Эмерсон перешел на шутливо-капризный тон. — Я же сказал, чтобы ты не надоедал мне своими расспросами! Я ведь могу и передумать. И давай уже одевайся — нам пора возвращаться. А то там наверху мое, а заодно и твое, отсутствие уже могли заметить. А слухи о подобных наклонностях музыкантов и прочих творческих личностей, насколько мне известно, должны появляться не до, а уже после того, как они станут знаменитыми…


End file.
